Jackson Walsh
Jackson Walsh is a fictional character from the British soap opera Emmerdale, played by Marc Silcock. He made his first on-screen appearance on 22 March 2010. The character was introduced as a love interest for the established Aaron Livesy and Jackson became central to Aaron's coming out storyline. Jackson also began interacting with other characters and events in the village and his family were introduced. Jackson was given his own storyline in October 2010 and it saw him become a quadriplegic following a train accident. Jackson subsequently struggles with his situation and he asks Aaron and his mother to end his life. Storyline Jackson meets Aaron in a gay bar in Hotten. After Aaron leaves, Jackson finds his mobile phone and he comes to Emmerdale to return it. He speaks to Paddy Kirk (Dominic Brunt) and gives Aaron his number. Aaron sees Jackson again and they agree to meet for a drink, but Aaron stands him up. Jackson tries to encourage Aaron to come out and they go on a date and share their first kiss. Whilst in The Woolpack, Aaron believes Jackson is going to out him and he punches him. Aaron is arrested and Jackson presses charges. Adam Barton (Adam Thomas) tells Jackson that Aaron attempted suicide and Jackson goes to his court case. Aaron then admits that he is gay. Jackson makes it clear that he is not interested in Aaron anymore and he gets a building job with Declan Macey (Jason Merrells). Jackson witnesses Aaron being threatened by Wayne Dobson (Gary Hanks) and he sticks up for Aaron. After talking things through, Aaron and Jackson begin a relationship. Jackson's mother Hazel arrives and after she floods Jackson's flat, he is evicted. Paddy suggests that they both move in with him. Jackson decides to move in with Andy Sugden(Kelvin Fletcher) instead. After a fight, Jackson tells Aaron that he loves him. Aaron is not comfortable with this and they stop speaking to each other for a few days. Aaron decides to make it up to Jackson by arranging a night out. Paddy and Marlon Dingle (Mark Charnock) join them and Jackson and Aaron try to sort out their issues. Jackson is hurt when Aaron does not admit he loves him too and drives off. Jackson loses control of his van after trying to answer his phone and he crashes onto a railway line. A train then hits the van. Jackson is taken to hospital and placed on life support. He eventually wakes up and is told he has broken two bones in his neck, forcing him to wear a halo brace andparalysing him from the neck down. Jackson blames Aaron for the crash and they break up. Aaron and Jackson get back together and when Aaron realises he loves Jackson, he is able to tell him. Hazel hires Joe Chappell (Scott Taylor) to help care for Jackson. Jackson's father, Jerry, asks him to be godfather to his son, Josh (Benjamin Murphy), but Jackson refuses. Jackson records a video diary and reveals that he does not want to live anymore. Aaron later confesses to Jackson that he watched his diary and knows that he wants to die. Aaron tries to convince Jackson that he still has a life to live. Just as they are about to go and see a comedy gig, Jackson starts to choke and he is taken to hospital. He is told that he has a chest infection and will continue to have them, as he cannot clear his lungs. Jackson admits that he wants to die as he cannot continue living the way he is. In an attempt to show Jackson that his life is worth living, Hazel and Aaron take him to the seaside and he goes skydiving. However, he does not change his mind and Hazel and Aaron agree to help him end his life. Jackson has a party for his friends and family in The Woolpack. The next day, Hazel brings Jackson some pills to take and Jackson tells his mother and Aaron how grateful he is for their support. Hazel cannot give Jackson the pills, even when he begs, so Aaron takes the cup and gives it to Jackson. Jackson then dies. Jackson is later seen on a videotaped message at his funeral, addressing the congregation and exonerating Hazel and Aaron of blame for his death and telling his father that he loves him. He is last seen on another video message he had recorded which is played at Aaron's trial for Jackson's murder as evidence, exonerating Aaron of blame and explaining that his death was his own choice and nobody else's.